Brainywashed
by Beckolyn
Summary: Brainy Smurf turns to the dark side and tries to get revenge on the other Smurfs. Will he be able to change back?
1. Evil Smurf

"I hate those Smurfs! I hate them more than anything!" Gargamel Complained as he was planning for another attemp to destroy and kill all of the Smurfs.

"Me too!" Meowed Azreal.

"I know I'll turn them to stone! No I already tried that twice. Maybe if Smurfette was evil again… no I did that THREE times! Maybe I just need to try a different Smurf, maybe not all Smurfs are pure good… Oh that's just wishful thinking! Why else would I hate them? But still it could be worth a try…"

Meanwhile Brainy Smurf was in the village annoying everyone as usual.

"As Papa Smurf always says…."

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong!"

"I Brainy Smurf…"

"I am the most intelligent Smurf!"

"There is more to life than…"

Each time he talked he got thrown out of the village over and over and over again.

"I have had enough of this! All Smurfs must respect Brainy Smurf! That is a rule!" One more time Brainy was thrown out. Brainy had finally decided to give up. He sat on a rock for a while and started crying. "Oh Smurfs, I don't know why it always ends up this way when I try to get at least a little bit of respect… It's like someone is doing this for a running gag!"

_Uh, Brainy we're not supposed to break down the fourth wall again!_

"Hey, why are you blaming ME? YOU'RE writing this!"

_Just shut up and get on with it!_

"Okay, okay! Any who, I just don't understand, what's wrong with me? It's not my glasses; maybe it's my voice… Nah, it was so good they repeated it in Robot…"

_Brainy!_

"What?"

_Never mind let's move on to Gargamel!_

"If I don't find a Smurf here soon, I'm going to lose it!" Gargamel ranted, but then he saw a Smurf and hid behind a bush to make sure he couldn't see.

"I know, I'll go back to the village and tell Papa Smurf what's been happening, and if he doesn't listen, I'll find another way to make them sorry that they ever Smurfed with me!"

"Make them sorry? I never knew a SMURF could be so spiteful, this is the perfect Smurf! Too bad he's more annoying than the others… It doesn't matter; I'll destroy him after I'm done with him!" Then Gargamel popped out of the bush.

"Gargamel!" Brainy cried, afraid. Gargamel grabbed Brainy in his hand. "Help! Gargamel's got me!"

"Listen up, four eyed, Smurf! I know your problem."

"You do? Yeah right, I don't trust you! You have always been trying to eat us! Or were you trying to turn us into gold?"

"Actually, I don't know what I really want you for, I can never decide. But I just wanted to ask, why side with those other Smurfs if you hate them so much?"

"Hate them? Well I wouldn't say hate; besides, we all leave the hating to Grouchy."

"Maybe if you side with me, you could teach those other Smurfs a lesson."

"No way Gargamel, I'm not siding with you! I know you're evil!" Gargamel got frustrated.

"Fine, I wanted to make this easy, but now I have to use my magic."

Gargamel sprinkled some magic dust on Brainy and he had a fake flashback.

"_Can't some Smurf get some respect around here?"_

"_Any Smurf can get respect except you!"_

"_Yeah, you weren't born to deserve respect!"_

"_Our village would be better off without you, Brainy!"_

"Now go to the Smurf village and lure the other Smurfs here!"

"Yes, Master Gargamel!"

Brainy safely returned to the village.

"There you are Brainy! We've been Smurfing everywhere for you!" Slappy Smurf said.

"Out of my way, I have some business to take care of!"

"Has any Smurf seen Brainy? Clumsy Smurf asked.

"Yes, but he acted kind of crabby." Slappy said.

"Gosh, I wonder if he's upset." Clumsy said.


	2. The Plan

"Hi, Brainy, what's Smurfing on?" Clumsy Smurf asked.

"Go away Clumsy! I can't hear myself think! Go and be someone else's problem!" Brainy said spitefully.

"I'm worried about you, Brainy; you don't seem to be very happy."

"I was until YOU came along now go away or else!" Brainy was getting mad.

"Okay Brainy" Clumsy said sadly. Brainy was usually mad at Clumsy for doing something wrong because of his clumsiness, now he just seemed to be yelling out of nowhere. But then Brainy had an idea.

"Uh, Clumsy, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying." Brainy Smurf lied. "Why don't you come with me, I have something to show you."

"Uh, okay" Clumsy said, confused, Brainy was never this quick to apologize to Clumsy or anyone.

"And can you invite some other Smurfs too?"

"Why sure, Brainy." Clumsy went to find the other Smurfs. "Brainy's going to show me something, do you want to see it too?"

"It's probably another one of his boring quotations" Hefty scoffed.

"I think we'd rather stay here" Handy said.

"No thank you." Smurfette said.

"Sorry, Brainy, I couldn't get the others to come"

"Oh, well, I guess you'll do, I get the rest later."

Brainy led Clumsy far out into the woods, "Oh, boy it was be big!" Clumsy said excited.

"It IS big!" Brainy said, snickering, and then he noticed Clumsy was right in front of a net trap. "Just take a few steps back."

Clumsy did so then he got caught. "What's going on?"

"I have you, now Smurfs!" Gargamel came out of nowhere laughing.

"Oh no, Brainy, what's going on?" Clumsy said saddened.

"I'm on Gargamel's side now, for REAL this time!"

Then Gargamel's evil smile turned into an evil frown when he noticed how many, or in this case, how few Smurfs he caught.

"I caught just ONE measly Smurf? I want them ALL!" Gargamel yelled. "I knew I couldn't rely on a Smurf!"

"Gargamel, I believe it is I who caught him." Brainy said, even though he was now evil, he still retained some of his personality.

"Whatever! The point is I don't need ONE, I don't even need TWO; I need to catch ALL of the Smurfs! ALL OF THEM!"

"It's no use, they wouldn't come they just don't like me."

"This is no time for self-pity! Go get more, OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! Gargamel half lied, he was going to kill Brainy anyway, Gargamel wouldn't be able to live with himself if he kept a Smurf alive any longer than needed.

Brainy ran away and went back to the village.

"Help, Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" Brainy cried, trying to sound like his old self as much as possible.

"Brainy this, better be important, no one is to be smurfing me when I'm in the lab." Papa Smurf said, slightly annoyed. Because most of the time Brainy would tell Papa Smurf that he was being picked on or if the Smurfs were doing things the wrong way. Most of the time he deserved to be thrown out or they weren't really doing it wrong, just not the way he liked. (MOST of the time, sometimes he's actually right, but Smurfs just don't listen to him.)

"It IS important, Clumsy has been kidnapped!" And it was, but Brainy didn't say it for the right intentions this time.

"Oh no, we have to save him!" Said Papa Smurf then they formed a search party, Grouchy, Scaredy, Smurfette, Jokey, Hefty, and Harmony came with them. Unfortunately, they were going to be the ones who needed saving.


	3. Back to Normal

Brainy and the others were on their way to Gargamel's castle. Gargamel and Azreal suddenly came out of their hiding place again, Azreal cornered them and Gargamel nabbed the Smurfs in his net, even Brainy. Then he began to sing.

"I pickle a few and boil a few and serve a few real cold, I roast a few and toast a few and boil the rest into gold!"

All of the Smurfs covered their ears, except Harmony, because of his poor taste in music; Brainy gave him the stare of death. Gargamel took them to his castle and put all of them and Clumsy in a pot.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were on my side!" Brainy shouted.

"I'm not on any Smurf's side, no matter how evil they can be, I still hate them all."

"Brainy, I thought you were my best friend." Clumsy said sadly.

"Now thanks to you we're all stuck here." Hefty said.

"I can't believe it's going to end this way!" Scaredy said, very scared.

"It's not my fault, Hefty!" Brainy said. "It's yours, it's ALL of yours! You all throw me out of the village! You never listen to me! You all hate me."

The other Smurfs looked shocked, that Brainy would say that. Usually he was going on about how he is the most popular Smurf, they thought he was too blinded by his ego to notice.

"We don't hate you." Smurfette said. "It's just sometimes you don't know when to leave us alone."

"And sometimes you can be a real jerk, so sometimes we feel you deserve to be Smurfed out." Hefty added. "But we never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I get it now, Gargamel used Brainy's feelings to keep him evil."

"We miss the OLD Brainy, please bring him back." Clumsy said, now actually having tears in his eyes.

"I HATE the old Brainy, but I hate the new Brainy more" Grouchy said grouchily, only the latter being true."

"But he just said…"

"He didn't mean it he's just being Grouchy." Harmony said.

"Well, Brainy even though it was Gargamel's fault you turned evil, you shouldn't have let your negative emotions take over."

Brainy looked ashamed.

"So you all want the OLD Brainy back, huh? You want the same Brainy who constantly annoys you to the extent that you want to throw me out of the village?"

"Yeah, we do, right, Smurfs?" Clumsy smiled.

The other 7 were silent, Brainy became sad again, but his sadness faded away when they all nodded happily.

Tears were in Brainy's eyes and he smiled. Brainy's eyes turned from red, back to blue. "Now, we need a plan to escape Gargamel." Papa Smurf said.

"I know what to do, Papa Smurf!" Brainy Smurf said. This was one of the rare, but existing occasions when Brainy had a good idea that the Smurfs listened to.

Gargamel was busy chopping vegetables and humming his horrible song. Brainy whispered his plan to the other Smurfs and they nodded in agreement.

"Gargamel, earlier, you said you wanted ALL of the Smurfs, and that's not all of them." Gargamel's face fell. "Oh yeah, no Smurf is to be left alive!" Then Gargamel went to go find the other Smurfs. Then when the coast was clear, the Smurfs escaped and went back to the village.

"Brainy Smurf, no matter how arrogant, annoying or selfish you can be, you are still a good Smurf at heart." Slappy said.

A few other Smurfs went over and hugged Brainy.

"Well, I Brainy Smurf, will never be tricked again." Brainy said.

"Brainy! I brought you a present!" Jokey ran cheerfully with a present.

"What is it Jokey?" Brainy asked.

"It's a surprise!" Jokey covered his mouth with his hand and giggled. Brainy untied the ribbon and opened the lid.  
***BOOM!***

Brainy was covered in smoke and ash.

"That's very funny, Jokey, VERY funny." Brainy said sarcastically. Everything was back the way it was before.


End file.
